Persona:Dominated Mind
Sinopse No ano de 2049,misteriosos eventos andam ocorrendo,estes eventos estão ligados a algo chamado Persona. Poucos sabem o que é ou o que um Persona faz, e os poucos que sabem mantém segredo sobre o que isto é. Por conta disso,pessoas vem desaparecendo e um novo perigo paira sobre todos e somente aqueles que dominam os segredos dos Personas podem mudar o mundo. Personagens Daniel Williams Seiko Williams Jonathan Williams Intro(Prólogos) 1-'Butterfly Fly Away' Nas montanhas da China,atrás de uma cachoeira,estava o velho mestre Chin meditando.Ao abrir os olhos,ele vê seu antigo aluno, Kensou. Kensou:Mestre Chin,o que devemos fazer com ela? Chin:Não peguem leve com ela,quero que você,Bao e Momoko,deem uma despedida inesquecível para ela Kensou:Entendi mestre Chin:Não hesitem e nem subestimem ela,pode não parecer,mas aquela garota é mais que um rostinho bonito. Saindo da cachoeira,havia uma floresta cheia de vida,nesta floresta uma garota estava correndo,saltando de árvore em árvore,pulando por cima de troncos no chão,passando pelos animais e fazendo muitas outras coisas para fugir de Momoko. Momoko:Você não pode fugir de mim,sabe que sou mais rápida e ágil que você. Momoko dava um mortal com as duas pernas retas,acertando a garota. A garota se levanta e decide enfrentar Momoko. Momoko usava seus movimentos de capoeira combinados com acrobacias para enfrentar a garota,o que lhe dava uma vantagem e mostrava a diferença de experiência entre as duas,visto que a garota não conseguia lidar com as sequências de Momoko. Garota:Seu estilo de capoeira é incrível...urgh... Momoko avançava com suas sequências,enquanto a garota defendia,até que ela usa seu teleport para ficar atrás de Momoko,então coloca sua mão nas costas de Momoko e faz uma pequena explosão com seu chi. Momoko se levanta num pulo,ficando feliz pela sua adversária e então usa seu Phoenix Arrow na garota e depois decide lançar seu golpe supremo para finalizar. Momoko:Essa é minha despedida para você,GamehameHAAAA!! Momoko lançava um projétil enorme rosa continuamente na direção da garota,destruindo parte da floresta com seu golpe poderoso. Quando a fumaça do golpe se esvai,Momoko não consegue ver onde a garota estava,sendo assim,ela tinha fugido durante seu ataque Gamehameha.Usando sua telepatia,Momoko se comunicava com Kensou. Momoko:Kensou,ela escapou,provavelmente ela deve estar indo para sua área. Kensou,que estava próximo a uma cachoeira no fim da floresta, havia recebido a mensagem e já estava em alerta para qualquer movimento. Kensou:Entendido Momoko,vou ficar de olho. Kensou fecha os olhos e começa a se concentrar.Kensou conseguiu "enxergar" a energia psíquica de toda vida natural num raio de 50 metros, utilizando a técnica "En".No meio da energia psíquica da floresta,Kensou começou a "enxergar" a energia roxa da garota correndo em direção a cachoeira.Então,Kensou abre os olhos e lança uma Shinryu Choukyuudan(Uma enorme esfera psiquica azul) na direção da garota. A garota continuava correndo,pois tinha um objetivo em mente e ninguém poderia para-la. Ela começou a sentir uma energia psíquica se aproximando a 49 metros dela. Rapidamente,a esfera psiquica de Kensou se aproxima da garota,a ponto de colidir,porém,ela concentra seu chi em sua mão e lança um projétil para colidir com a esfera. Apesar do tempo ter sido perfeito,a garota é arremessada para longe com o impacto. Kensou:Acertei! Kensou corre em direção ao disparo,entrando na floresta.Enquanto isso,a garota se levanta e percebe que machucou o braço esquerdo.Ela começa a sentir a presença de Kensou mais próxima e sabia que não podia enfrenta-lo de frente,então começou a preparar o terreno para lutar contra ele. Kensou finalmente chega ao local e encontra a garota em posição de luta,como se estivesse esperando por ele. Kensou percebeu isso,mas não fugiria de uma luta então,se pos em posição de luta. o vento passou por ambos,balançando seus cabelos e então,no cair de uma folha,ambos começam a lutar. A garota defendia os golpes de Kensou com dificuldade enquanto recuava,Kensou avançava tentando quebrar a guarda da garota,mas ao pisar numa pedra seu pé afunda,o prendendo,dando a oportunidade da garota teleportar para trás de Kensou e continuar com seu objetivo.Kensou então,começou a se comunicar telepaticamente com Bao. Kensou:Bao,ela está indo para aí,pare ela. Bao:Deixa comigo,não vou deixar ela se safar tão fácil dessa quanto você deixou A garota estava de frente a cachoeira,mas antes que pudesse tentar algo,ela é abordada por Bao.A garota não recua e fica em posição de luta,que por sua vez é respeitada por Bao,também ficando em posição de luta. Garota:É uma grande honra enfrentar o Psycho ball humano,não vou fazer feio,prometo pela minha mãe. Bao:Claro que é um honra!Prepare-se! A garota conhecia o estilo de Bao que era muito focado em longa a distância,porém,seu curta a distância não era péssimo,utilizando sua energia para criar uma esfera por seu corpo,o que lhe deu o apelido de Psycho Ball Humano. A garota avança na direção de Bao,mas ele joga suas Psycho Balls para que a garota recue,porém,ela desaparece ao ser acertado por uma das psycho balls e reaparece rapidamente do lado e continua correndo. Bao:Teleport?Igual ao da Athena! Garota:não,isso foi um Desappear Bao:Não,isso foi um teleport!Não me corrija assim de novo! Garota:Ta bom :I A garota e Bao começam a trocar golpes corpo a corpo,a garota leva vantagem por seu treino anterior em corpo a corpo.A garota manda uma sequência de três chutes rápidos em Bao e finaliza,concentrando sua energia numa esfera, e pulando com a mão erguida para cima,atingindo Bao em cheio,mas não era o bastante para derruba-lo. Bao aproveita o momento,vira uma psycho ball que quica no chão e acerta a garota.Depois ele concentra sua energia em sua mão e lança um pequeno projétil que faz uma grande explosão psiquica que empurra a garota para longe. Bao:Blood Psycho Ball! Dizia Bao,lançando uma esfera psiquíca vermelha na direção da garota.Quando ela é acertada,seu corpo fica paralisado,deixando a vulnerável a ataques. Bao então começou a rir,mostrava que ela ainda tinha muito que aprender para derrota-lo,então,ele da um chute duplo,fazendo com que ela fosse para cima,depois ele vira uma psycho ball e quica a acertando,fazendo a voar para longe. Bao:Eu venci você,agora vou derrotar você com meu golpe final,Blood Psycho Ball!! Bao lança uma esfera psiquíca vermelha na direção da garota,porém ela levanta uma mão e abaixa a outra,criando um escudo brilhante que reflete a a esfera vermelha de volta para Bao,assim paralisando quando ele é acertado.A garota então,pula e da vários chutes em Bao repetindo "damu" várias vezes e então finaliza com um chute duplo que joga Bao para longe. Garota:Falta pouco...Eles são forte demais... A garota começa a correr em direção a cachoeira e então,usa sua energia nos pés para criar um pequeno impulso,possibilitando a ela dar um enorme salto em direção a cachoeira.Ao entrar na cachoeira,ela se encontra com Chin meditando de costas para ela.A garota anda até ele e tira uma adaga de sua cintura enquanto permanece andando em sua direção. Chin:Então,chegou a hora? Garota:Sim...me desculpe... Chin:Não se desculpe,faça o que tiver de fazer Bao tinha avisado sua localização telepaticamente para Kensou e Momoko que estavam bem próximos. Momoko,Kensou e Bao correm em direção a cachoeira juntos. Kensou:Droga como pudemos deixar ela chegar até o mestre Bao:A culpa é sua Kensou,você foi o idiota que deixou ela afundar seu pé! Momoko:Não briguem meninos,por favor Bao:Momoko tem razão,vamos lá! O trio pula em direção a cachoeira.Enquanto isso,a garota então se ajoelha perante a Chin e ergue a adaga.Chin se levanta e põe a mão no ombro da garota,depois pega a sua adaga. Chin:Seiko Asamiya,você passou no teste,você é realmente a filha de Athena Chin abre a adaga que se revela uma garrafa de saque,então bebe o líquido que havia dentro.Momoko,Bao e Kensou entram na cachoeira,ao verem Chin bebendo seu saque,o trio começa a parabenizar Seiko.Seiko se levanta e vai até eles. Momoko:Bom trabalho Seiko,você passou no teste,parabéns Seiko:Obrigada Momoko-cham,sem sua ajuda nos meus treinos eu não conseguiria,sem todos vocês,eu não conseguiria passar no teste,obrigada >< Bao:Você é uma gracinha igual a sua mãe,mas você só passou porque eu peguei leve,eu podia ter usado meu A bomb naquele momento,lembre-se disso Seiko-cham,tome cuidado com seus oponentes Seiko:Hai Bao-kun :) Kensou:Você finalmente vai voltar para casa,não é?Depois de 3 anos treinando seu poder psíquico conosco,deve sentir muita falta da sua família Seiko:Sim sim,faz muito tempo que não vejo minha mãe e meu pai,também quero muito rever o meu irmão Danny >< Kensou:Ooohhh,você fica uma gracinha quando faz essa carinha Chin:Seiko,vou preparar seu voo de volta para Sendai Seiko:Hai mestre,arigato gosaimasu! Momoko:Vamos sentir muita saudade de você Seiko-cham Bao:Manda lembranças,ta? Seiko:Ta bom,eu também vou sentir muita saudade de vocês,muito obrigada por me ajudarem no treino ><thumb|left|312x312px Seiko se despediu em grande estilo de seus amigos,que também eram seus mestres.Graças a eles,ela aprendeu a controlar seus poderes psíquicos e desenvolver seu próprio estilo de luta durante esses 3 anos de treino extensivo.Depois de ter ficado longe de seus pais e irmão na China treinando,Seiko finalmente voltaria ao Japão,reencontrar sua família.Seiko chora de alegria,só de pensar no seu retorno. Seiko:Mal posso esperar para rever vocês,mamãe e papai,quais serão as aventuras que Daniel fez durante esse tempo que eu fiquei fora? 2-Metal on Metal Ano de 2048,Daniel havia sido sequestrado por uma mulher vestida de bruxa.Ele ficou 6 meses longe de sua casa,até que finalmente voltou,depois de ter desfrutado de uma grande aventura e ter feito novos rivais.Daniel retornou para casa,depois de ter deixado seus pais preocupados e apesar de sua aventura ter terminado,um novo objetivo estava em sua mente,derrotar seus novos rivais Daniel treinou arduamente durante esse tempo,não se restringindo somente a seu pai para treina-lo,mas também a sua mãe,assim conseguindo utilizar técnicas como Psycho ball,Psycho Teleport,Shining Crystal e Psycho reflector.Graças a esse treino,Daniel criou um estilo próprio,um misto entre seu pai e sua mãe. Ele treinou por muito tempo esperando uma oportunidade para terminar sua luta com Son Kusanagi,porém,ele soube que seu rival havia morrido e compareceu ao enterro,deixando uma boiuna vermelha em seu caixão,como uma forma de respeito a seu rival morto.Por conta disso,Daniel não teve coragem de desafiar Kyoko,irmã de Son para luta,porque sabia que a morte de Son não deixaria que ambos lutassem com 100% de sua força. Daniel,junto com Jonathan,foram visitar o dojô Saikyo de South Town,onde foram bem recebidos pelos alunos de Saikyo.Jonathan aproveitou para treinar um pouco ao lado dos alunos,enquanto Daniel,foi desafiado por um dos alunos destaque do dojo,seu nome era Tadashi. Tadashi:Meu nome é Tadashi Sima Li e eu te desafio a uma luta,Daniel Williams,por favor aceite meu desafio Daniel:Estava com vontade de lutar com alguém Todashi:Não vou pegar leve Daniel:Nem eu irei,se prepare! Jonathan:Get Ready for the Next Battle! Daniel e Todashi se encaram depois que Jonathan diz essas palavras e os estudantes do dojô Saikyo ficam impressionados com a pressão exercida. Daniel:Suas roupas não parecem de um aluno de Saikyo Todashi:Eu tenho orgulho da minha descendência e as honro sempre Daniel:Interessante,Psycho Ball!Ao dizer isso,Daniel lançou uma esfera de energia psíquica em Todashi que o empurrou por alguns centímetros de Daniel,mas causou um dano. Jonathan:Fist Attack! Todashi avança na direção de Daniel,desferindo várias sequências de golpes,tentando trazer a luta para o corpo a corpo,mas Daniel usa seu Teleport e aparace atrás de Todashi e então,lhe aplica um Koryuken.Todashi cai no chão,mas se levanta num pulo,enquanto Daniel avança pulando e dando três chutes.Todashi se abaixa e da um upper que leva Daniel para cima. Todashi:Isso foi um Launcher! Todashi da dois socos,depois pula dando dois chutes,então finaliza segurando a perna de Daniel e batendo com seu corpo no chão. Depois do corpo de Daniel quicar no chão,Todashi levanta perna e da um chute reto e então um chute giratório,fazendo Daniel voar um pouco longe e finalizando sua combinação. Jonathan:Isso não é estilo Saikyo,é um estilo diferente(Isso me lembra quando eu e Sakura participamos daquela aventura antes) Daniel se levanta num pulo.Daniel percebeu que Todashi era focado no corpo a corpo,diferentemente de seu estilo intensificador.Todashi avança na direção de Daniel,bem rápido,porém,Daniel se teleporta pra frente de Todashi e dá uma rasteira estilo megaman. Daniel:tsugi ni omae wa "Que cara forte" toyu Todashi:Que cara fort...hã? Daniel aproveita o momento e dá um chute que o atordoa e depois acerta 3 Koryukens em Todashi.Jonathan e os alunos do dojo ficam impressionados com a luta,principalmente com os golpes de ambos.Todashi se levanta num pulo,cospe sangue no chão e se põe em posição de luta. Jonathan:Seu nível aumentou bastante Daniel Daniel lança uma psycho ball,mas Todashi usa um side step,desviando da esfera,e então,Todashi da um upper que faz Daniel ir para cima.Todashi aproveita que Daniel estava suspenso no ar,então,ele da dash e joelhada várias vezes quando Daniel estava para cair,como um jogador de futebol dando embaixadinha numa bola e então finaliza dando um chute rodado com muita força,que faz Daniel voar e bater contra parede. Daniel:Not bad guy... Daniel limpa o sangue e se levanta em posição de luta e Todashi avança na direção de seu adversário.Daniel pula e faz uma sequência de três chutes,mas Todashi se abaixa e da um golpe de mão aberta no queixo de Daniel.Apesar de parecer estar em desvantagem,Daniel se suporta o golpe e manda vários socos em uma velocidade incrivelmente absurda,surpreendendo a todos que estavam lá. Daniel:Volare via! Daniel da um ultimo soco,totalizando cinquenta socos, que faz Todashi voar longe e bater contra a parede.Todashi não responde ao chamado dos alunos do dojo,sendo assim,a vitória foi de Daniel.Depois da luta,Jonathan agradeceu aos alunos pela hospitalidade e então foi embora com Daniel. Daniel ficou feliz,pois sabia que Todashi iria querer uma revanche pela luta que aconteceu no dojo.Todashi iria treinar e ficar mais forte para lutar contra Daniel novamente,ou seja,Daniel ganhou um novo rival e este rival era bem poderoso,era óbvio que ele iria atender suas expectativas. Daniel voltou para Sendai junto com sua família e permaneceu treinando,esperando ser forte o bastante para poder evitar o destino trágico de seu antigo rival e para derrotar seu novo rival,Todashi.Sua determinação era como um metal inquebrável,ele não deixaria ninguém que ele amava partir,essa era sua promessa e jamais deixaria que ela fosse quebrada. Daniel:Eu vou ser forte e vou proteger minha família,custe o que custar! 3-Getting Strong Em Nova York,Jonathan Categoria:Histórias